


Raindrops

by aimmyarrowshigh



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-29
Updated: 2009-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Alice's first blinks as a vampire.Originally written for the Twilight25 prompt, "raindrops." Originally posted 29 September 2009.





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Twilight25 prompt, "raindrops." Originally posted 29 September 2009.

The multihued colors bend and shine within the prism of the raindrop, lacing crimson to cantaloupe and into golds and greens that Alice had never seen before, tearful indigo in the underbelly of the thin shimmering skin of the water that she could see, separate from the wet indulgence of the drop as it landed and shattered on her skin, slicing off shimmering shards that arced like snowflakes into the gray afternoon.

Laying alone in the riverbed, Alice knew that this vison was not clairvoyance but overabundance.

Alice's white face peered into the muddy water.

Shorn hair. _Deep red eyes_.


End file.
